


Act of Desperation

by tillthestarsevaporate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Incest, Love Confessions, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Wicked Queen, WickedQueen, wicked always wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: The thing is, Zelena knows Regina is her sister, but she can’t deny the attraction and chemistry between them. Even the smallest touch of Regina’s skin makes Zelena shiver and she has to force herself to not wince. But she swears she sometimes sees Regina wince at her touch too, so she devises a plan to be with Regina. She creates a spell to create a new wish realm where Regina is not her sister.Takes place at a random time after the curse is broken in season 7, and assumes Zelena never had a fiancée (because she’s been waiting out on Regina).





	Act of Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> "It's an invitation  
> To the corner of my mind  
> Act of desperation  
> To see what I can find  
> Here's our destination  
> So come on step inside  
> Take my hand and you will  
> Discover what I hide."  
> -Act of Desperation by Amaranthe.

Zelena’s relationship with Regina has had a rocky start, and a myriad of rocky moments afterwards. It has taken them a really long time, and a few curses, to finally find that balance between evil and wicked. Now they are almost inseparable. Except for one small problem. . .

“Finally!” Zelena cries.

After weeks of pondering how to solve this problem and working on her solution, her spell is finally ready. She had decided that since she’s too scared to talk to Regina about how she feels about her, she’ll just create a spell that works in the same way that the Wish Realm was created. She’d just create another realm where Regina was not her sister, and therefore she can remove one of the obstacles standing between her and finding her one true love. All she now needs is for her and Regina to be in the same room; she would at last cast that spell that is the solution to all her problems.

Zelena abandons her magic equipment, making sure everything is hidden from sight, before heading for the bar to relieve Regina from her shift and close up. When she sees Regina from afar, she wonders, not for the first or hundredth time, what it would feel like to touch Regina without wincing at the reminder that she can’t have her. She wonders what it would be like to kiss her and have her return the same feelings.

“Zelena! What took you so long?” 

Zelena awakes from her reverie to a frustrated Regina. Regina isn’t usually this easily frustrated, at least since she stopped being the Evil Queen, so something must be up.

“What is wrong with you? Did something happen?” If something had indeed happened, Regina would tell her. 

Regina releases a breath and says, “It’s just. . . I keep wondering if I’ll ever find love again. Everyone I love ends up dying.”

Zelena approaches the counter and touches Regina’s hand in an attempt to comfort her. Of course, Regina doesn’t wince, because the touch doesn’t mean anything to her other than sisterly concern. Of course, she doesn’t realise Zelena has feelings for her, feelings of the not-so-sisterly kind.

“You will, Regina. I promise.” Zelena attempts the most concerned look she can muster, and is met by a sad smile and a hand squeeze.

Regina inhales deeply. “Enough of that. Can you close up or do you need help?”

“Don’t worry about it. Go get some rest and I’ll see you at home.”

Regina smiles, gives her sister a kiss on the cheek, and heads out the door.

Tomorrow, Zelena decides, is when she will enact her spell, and Regina won’t even see it coming.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Zelena wakes up to a knock on her door, followed by Regina coming in with a fresh cup of coffee.

“Ahhh. . . My hero!” Zelena says.

“I thought this is the least I could do after you closed up last night.” Regina smiles.

 Zelena beams and sips her coffee, moaning at how delicious Regina’s coffee always is. It’s a talent, she swears.

 “I thought today we’d go open the bar for a few hours then go for lunch with Robin, Henry, and everyone. What do you think?”

“Sounds good.”

Regina smiles and gets up to leave the room.

“I’ll just change and be right out,” Zelena calls, and Regina acknowledges her with a thumbs up.

 

~~~~~

 

Zelena and Regina get to the bar about an hour before opening time. On weekend mornings like this one, they don’t serve any alcoholic drinks and the bar ends up being a place for family gatherings.

With anticipation and nervousness filling her mind, Zelena heads to the back to get her spell ready. Now is her chance to cast it, with Regina’s full attention to her.

“I’ll be right back,” she announces so Regina won’t suspect anything.

Once Zelena gets to her things, she starts preparing the spell. All she needs to do is blow this powder on Regina and make a wish. And successfully, with her magic, they should be transported to her own wish realm.

“Zelena?”

She turns to see a confused Regina standing at the entrance.

“Zelena, what are you doing? Is that a spell?”

She’s been found out. Now is her only chance before Regina stops her. Hastily, Zelena picks up some of the powder.

“Zelena, what’s that?” Regina is panicking.

“I’m sorry, Regina. I have to do this.”

With a final glance at her half-sister, Zelena blows the powder in Regina’s direction, but Regina manages to evade the flow and move closer to where Zelena is standing.

Regina takes hold of Zelena’s hand and stops her from reaching for more powder. She inspects the powder quickly, her eyes widening, “Is that what I think it is?”

Zelena’s eyes water in frustration. She nods.

“Wish powder. I haven’t seen that in a while. How did you get it?”

“Always doubting my magical abilities, _sister_. I made the powder, believe it or not!”

She snatches her hand from Regina’s, but Regina manages to regain control and grips her hand once again.

“Zelena, calm down.”

Zelena feels Regina’s hand moving to cover her palm, making soothing movements. Little does Regina know how much these touches are driving her crazy.

“Regina, please stop,” Zelena whispers.

With a look of puzzlement, Regina slowly lets go of Zelena’s hand and looks her in the eye. “What’s wrong, Zelena? Why were you going to use this powder on me?”

Zelena doesn’t answer. What is there to tell? It's just her stupid heart clouding her judgement as usual. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking at all?

“Hey, you know you can tell me. . .”

Regina tries to touch Zelena’s arm again, but Zelena moves farther away. She can’t stand _that_ touch right now; it’ll surely be her undoing and she won’t be able to stay silent for any longer.

“Regina, please. Leave me alone.”

“Not before you tell me what’s wrong. I get to be worried about you.”

Regina makes another attempt to touch Zelena’s hand, and the look in her eyes is so sincere that Zelena can’t help herself as she releases a heavy sigh and says, “I just wish you weren’t my sister.”

Regina’s eyes widen in confusion. And hurt. And she lets go of her sister’s hand.

As Zelena’s mind registers what she had said and how Regina could have interpreted her words, she grabs Regina’s hand as quickly as witchly possible.

“Regina, wait! That’s not what I meant!”

“Then enlighten me, sis!” Regina says angrily.

“I can’t believe I am saying this. It sounds so wrong. You wouldn’t want to talk to me once I tell you.”

“Try me.”

“Promise you won’t get mad once I tell you how I feel.”

“How you _feel_?” Regina sounds confused. And is that anticipation Zelena sees in her eyes?

“Yes. And please listen until the end,” – Regina slowly nods - “I made the Wish powder so I could create a wish realm where you and I weren’t sisters. But it isn’t because of what you think I meant.” 

Regina is still paying attention and not storming off, thankfully, and that’s all the encouragement Zelena needs. She squeezes Regina’s hand and takes a deep breath as she readies herself to drop her bomb, the one likely to turn her into the former Evil Queen’s estranged sister.

“I wish we weren’t sisters because I have feelings for you.”

“Of course, you’re my sister.”

“No, no. The feelings I have are not of the sisterhood kind at all. I don’t _love_ you. I am _in love_ with you, Regina.”

“Oh.” Regina exhales loudly. Is that a sigh of relief she hears?

“Please say something,” Zelena says, a question in her statement.

Regina pulls her closer so they’re at eye level.

From the periphery of her vision, she sees Regina’s other hand moving closer to her face, making contact with her cheek. A soft caress, the gentlest of touches, and Zelena’s breath hitches.

“You were going to change history just to be with me?” Regina asks.

“I know. It’s stupid, I know.”

“No, it’s not. I would have done the same thing.”

“No, you wouldn’t. I know you.”

“Well, I would have. If I thought that was the only way.”

Zelena’s mind is racing. Does Regina mean what she thinks she means?

“Regina, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that. . . I love you, too, Zelena. And I’ve been thinking of a way for us to be together like _that_. But you just showed me that you’re willing to do anything to be with me, so who am I tell you that what people think matters?”

Zelena's eyes water again, this time tears of hope instead of frustration. With tearful eyes, she looks at Regina and smiles. And Regina doesn’t waste any more time.

Regina brings her face closer, closer. She moves her other hand up to cup Zelena’s other cheek, and Zelena’s mind is vibrating with excitement.

In one fell swoop, Regina moves her lips to touch Zelena’s. All those years of pining for Regina are the only push she needs before she returns the kiss.

Regina’s lips are softer than she expected, gentler than she imagined all those times before, and, closing her eyes, she takes her time to acquaint herself with such beauty.

The kiss gets wilder, hungrier, and Zelena feels something different pushing against her lips, begging for them to part. So she opens her mouth to receive Regina’s tongue with hers, and when they meet for the first time, Zelena sees stars behind her eyelids. Their tongues dance in a soaring symphony, none of them wanting to stop, none of them needing to breathe.

Because what’s breathing when she was finally kissing Regina after all the time? She can breathe later. Or never.

Eventually, their kiss slows to a gentle waltz and they pull apart reluctantly.

Zelena opens her eyes to see Regina looking at her. For so long, she had imagined Regina looking at her just like _that_.

Regina finally breaks the silence. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” she says, her lips forming the most beautiful smile Zelena has ever seen.

But suddenly, reality dawns on her, and she mouths her worries to Regina, “What will we tell everyone?”

“The truth, Zelena. They’ll be shocked, but they’ll get over it,” Regina says and pulls Zelena’s hands to her chest. “You deserve this. _We_ deserve this. And I’ll be damned if I let something like society’s abuse stop you from getting what you deserve.”

Zelena gives Regina another kiss on the lips, beaming when they break apart.

“I really do love you, and I can’t believe this is happening.” Zelena barely stops herself from screaming with happiness.

Regina smiles back and says with pleading eyes, “I can’t believe it either, but I really want to kiss you again. . .”

“Who am I to deny you that?”

Their lips and tongues are reacquainted, and Zelena’s heart flutters for the millionth time around Regina. However, this time, there is true hope in that flutter. Hope and excitement of what to come, and she can’t wait to discover what happens next, with Regina now being with her not just as a friend, but as a lover.

Possibly the love of her life.


End file.
